1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus of an insulative substrate for use in a PDP (plasma display) manufacturing apparatus, a master writer manufacturing apparatus for a DVD (digital video (or versatile) disc), a substrate processing apparatus for a hard disc manufacturing apparatus, a reticle fixing apparatus in an EB (electron beam) exposure apparatus, and a CVD, etching or sputtering apparatus for manufacturing elements to be formed on SOS (silicon on sapphire) and SOI (silicon on insulator) wafers.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the manufacturing apparatuses for such as a DVD, a PDP or the like, a material to be processed is a glass substrate which shows an electrically insulative characteristic. Therefore, in the conventional art, since it is impossible to electrostatically attract these substrates within a vacuum, they are flatly placed on a stage in the manufacturing apparatus thereof or they are fixed with a mechanical mechanism.
A reticle of the EB exposure apparatus is comprised of quartz which also shows electrically insulative characteristics. Therefore, conventionally, the reticle is fixed under a vacuum with a mechanical mechanism.
SOS wafers and SOI wafers, attracting attention as next-generation alternatives to silicon wafers, show an electrically insulative characteristic with regards to the surface by which they are mounted on a stage. Therefore, conventionally, it is impossible to apply a fixing method using an electrostatic chuck in the manufacturing apparatus for forming devices on these wafers. A means and a principle of electrostatically attracting a silicon wafer are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 5-63062 (1993), however it is impossible to electrostatically attract an insulative substrate in accordance with the principle.
Also, there is known an apparatus for electrostatically attracting a paper, for example, an electrostatic plotter.
As the level and integration is advanced in the process for forming devices or the like on a substrate for use in a DVD, PDP, or a hard disc, or on an SOS or SOI, the temperature control in the process comes to be very important. With regards to the conventional process for forming devices on a silicon wafer, the temperature control is conducted in the process using an electrostatic chuck.
However, since the electrostatic chuck of the conventional art can attract only a conductor or semiconductor, a material to be processed cannot be electrostatically attracted in a case of having an electrically insulative characteristic. Therefore, it is impossible to control the temperature in the process with high accuracy.
Therefore, an electrostatic chuck, with which an insulative substrate can be electrostatically attracted, and a processing apparatus using such an electrostatic chuck are desired.
For fixing a reticle in the EB exposure apparatus, there is also desired a method using an electrostatic chuck, the structure of which is simpler than that of a mechanical fixation and which has less of a problem of generating dust particles.